


One of Those Days

by fritokays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All the Sin, F/F, from beginning to end - Freeform, it's just sin, so much sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: Kara slips into Lena's office horny and wanting her girlfriend. Who is Lena do tell her no?I figured I'd try my hand at writing smut. Let me know how it turned out?





	

Lena heard the familiar swoosh of wind and rustle of a cape behind her as her balcony door slid open, “Morning, darling,” She said in greeting without looking up. She then felt gentle fingers on her chin and her face was lifted from her work to look at her gorgeous girlfriend.

One moment Lena was smiling up at her, and the next moment, her mouth was being claimed by Kara’s. Oh, so it was one of those days. Every once in a while, Kara got… well, horny. She couldn’t get enough of Lena. But those very rare days were usually kept in private and in one of their apartments. Never had Kara sought her out at work like this.

Lena couldn’t help the moan that slipped from between her lips as Kara bit down on her bottom lip and the blonde took the opportunity to slip her tongue into her girlfriend’s mouth and kiss her properly, “Kara,” Lena gasped as nimble fingers slid into her hair and took her high ponytail down. Kara then used the gentle yet firm grip she had on Lena’s hair to pull her head back so she could bring her mouth down to a pale neck, “Kara,” Lena said warningly, “Don’t you dare mark me.”

Kara paused momentarily, “Too late,” She mumbled before she was pushing Lena’s blouse aside and instead biting down on her collarbones and licking over the red skin afterwards. Lena moaned and threw her head back, “I have been thinking about you all morning,” Kara confessed like a prayer against Lena’s chest and the brunette brought her hands up and tangled them into blonde curls, “Rao, do you have any idea what you do to me?” Kara asked as she undid the third button on Lena’s shirt and nipped at the woman’s nipple through the lacey material of her bra.

“Kara,” Lena gasped again, “I have a meeting in ten minutes,” She moaned regrettably and Kara shrugged.

“I’ll have to be quick then, won’t I?” She said with a wink before she was dropping to her knees beneath Lena’s desk and the brunette felt herself becoming more aroused at the sight. Who would have thought? Supergirl kneeling, hidden beneath a Luthor’s desk, and ready to eat her out.

Strong hands found her knees and Lena felt Kara’s thumbs rub over the skin there before she was gently pushing her legs apart. And who was Lena to deny her? She was beyond thankful that she’d worn a loose, flowy skirt today instead of a pencil skirt, otherwise this could have been very uncomfortable.

Soft lips made contact with the skin on the inside of her thigh just above her knee and Lena jolted slightly at the feeling of an ice cold tongue against her skin, “Baby,” Lena whispered as her hand found a grip in Kara’s hair. The blonde alternated legs as she kissed, licked, and bit her way up Lena’s thighs. The CEO was shaking by the time Kara had her skirt bunched up around her waist and was nipping at the skin so close to where Lena wanted her the most, “Kara,” She gasped.

The blonde smirked and pressed a kiss to Lena’s clit through the material of her soaked panties, “You are so wet for me,” Kara said and then grazed her teeth over the material and Lena whimpered. Honest to god whimpered. That was the other thing, horny Kara had a dirty mouth.

“Yes, baby, I am so wet for you,” Lena groaned as she threw her head back, “Please?” She said and knew that if her mother heard her, she would scoff. Luthors didn’t beg. But this one did, especially when there was a blonde goddess between her thighs and focused solely on making her come.

“Are you sure you’re ready for me, Lena?” Kara asked as she slipped two fingers into the waist band of Lena’s lacey panties and tugged them down her legs, “You’re not going to be able to walk properly once I’m done with you,” Kara whispered as she nudged her nose against Lena’s clit. The brunette let out another moan and prayed that Jess couldn’t hear them.

“Yes, Kara. Please, baby,” She whimpered and Kara must have liked that because the next thing Lena felt was Kara’s tongue on her clit and she nearly flew out of the chair as her hips bucked wildly at the touch. Kara chuckled against her and wrapped an arm around her hips to keep her mostly still, “Oh my god. I’m not going to last long,” Lena gasped as Kara’s tongue now circled her clit rhythmically.

“Doesn’t matter,” Kara said before Lena felt two fingers push into her and she keened softly and rocked against her girlfriend’s touches, “Damn, you are so wet, Lena,” Kara said as if Lena couldn’t hear the slightly mortifying wet sounds coming from the movements she was making. Lena didn’t think she’d ever been this turned on before, “You like this,” Kara whispered as she sucked her clit into her mouth and Lena bit her lip to keep from screaming, “You like me on my knees and the thought of someone catching us don’t you?” Kara said smugly and Lena just nodded.

Lena felt a third finger be pushed into her and swore that Kara was honest to god just ramming her with everything she could without actually hurting her. Lena threw an arm over her mouth and bit down on her fist to keep from letting out any more sounds. If she was home right now, she’d be screaming Kara’s name and begging her not to stop.

Her girlfriend then did the thing she rarely ever did to Lena. Kara used her superspeed as she curved her fingers just right and hit that spot and went into what Lena referred to as ‘vibrator setting’. The brunette closed her eyes tight as she felt tears fill them from the absolute pleasure her body was receiving.

“I want you to come for me, Lena,” Kara whispered and Lena nodded through her haze before she felt Kara’s cold tongue against her clit, which combined with the thrusting had her catapulting over the edge of bliss. Kara sat back amazed when she felt Lena’s orgasm rush out of her all over her own hand and mouth. She’d never gotten her girlfriend to do that before.

After Lena could properly breathe again, she looked down at her girlfriend whose pupils were blown wide and whose smile could have lit up a room, “You look smug,” Lena groaned and Kara smirked before finally pulling her fingers out of Lena and receiving a moan in response. She sucked them one by one into her mouth, “Damn,” Lena whispered.

“So,” Kara said as she stood and kissed her girlfriend harshly again, “How important is that meeting?” 

Lena looked at her with hazy confused eyes for a moment before seeming to register what she said. Kara watched Lena pick up her office phone, “Jess,” She said somewhat breathlessly into the phone, “I need my schedule cleared for the day,” She said as Kara grinned triumphantly, “Mhmm. And take the day off.”

She hung up and stood before being pulled into Kara’s arms, “Take me home, baby.”


End file.
